Project Summary/Abstract The 2017 Conference will be held at Base Village Conference Center, Snowmass, CO from July 23-28. The title of the conference is ?Molecular, Physiological and Therapeutic Studies of Intestinal Lipid Transport and Metabolism?. The major themes of the meeting include lipid transfer proteins, integrative physiological studies of lipids and lipoproteins, enzymes in lipid synthesis, intestinal lipid droplets formation and mobilization, chylomicron assembly and secretion, and intestinal lipid metabolism in other organisms. This meeting will be accessible for participation to every interested member of the scientific community. The conference will focus on recent groundbreaking developments in lipid absorption, intestinal lipoprotein metabolism ? particularly in areas with a strong impact on public health, such as atherosclerosis, diabetes, and inflammatory bowel disease. Basic molecular and cell biological studies, animal models of metabolism, and genetic studies in humans will be presented. Overall, the goal of the Intestinal Lipid Transport and Metabolism FASEB Research Conference is to bring together a broad spectrum of scientists with a shared interest in understanding and applying knowledge of intestinal function and lipid metabolism to improve public health. The FASEB Research Conference will be an international forum for the presentation and discussion of cutting-edge research by graduate students, postdoctoral fellows, and established scientists. We plan to attract the very best speakers available, and encourage them to discuss their research in progress. Emphasis will be placed on presentation of current, unpublished research, accompanied by thorough, complete, and open discussion. Ample time will be allocated for discussion after each oral presentation, and dining/social activities are designed to foster and promote interaction. All invited speakers are requested to remain available for the duration of the conference, further increasing accessibility/information exchange. We have scheduled 12 oral presentations from outstanding abstracts submitted by trainees. Four 2-hour late afternoon poster sessions, this will be developed from the submitted abstracts. The Intestinal Lipid Transport and Metabolism FASEB Research Conference is committed to ensuring diversity among qualified scientific professionals and encouraging interactions among young investigators, post-doctoral fellows, graduate students, and senior investigators. Social and recreational events are centered on group participation, and all meals are shared in a common dining facility, further increasing networking opportunities and interactions.